


Hey Hey

by Kikiro (kikirochan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kitty!Dave, Kitty!humans, M/M, all humans are cats except for jade, blind!Dirk, death mention, dog!jade, fuck it everyone is a cat, hello i am dog, idfk, idk if there will be trolls but i will update it if there are, jade is dog, kitty!John, kitty!dirk, mute!dave, wobbly kitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikirochan/pseuds/Kikiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something about being kitty!humans and everyday life shit.<br/>p much just fluff an shiiii</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today is the day everything changed

Today is the day.

That's what you kept telling yourself.

"Today is the day." You say out loud as you exit your car, the end of your tail twitching.

It was little over a year ago you had begun the adoption process and it took almost everything out of you, eventually leaving you exhausted, anxious, and excited all at once. From the initial filing of papers to the background checks and interviews, even the inspection of your three bedroom home. But unlike most people, you did not have a spouse or significant other. You were, however, sure you had the capability to afford a child considering your profession.

The one who gave you the idea to adopt was your cousin, Jake English. A few years before he had adopted a young girl named Jade, it was an odd choice that stood out to you because Jade had different additions compared to Jake. Where your cousin had more cat-like ears and tail, Jade had dog-like ears and tail. Although, now that you think about it, that might have been the decision of his then-girlfriend-now-wife Jane. It confused you as to why they would adopt instead of trying for their own. You shake your head. Maybe she is infertile?

When it came to choosing a child, you did not care to have a baby. Instead, you took pity on the older ones who, as they got older, would be less likely candidates for adoption. Even more so if they had a disability or birth defects. This lead to a somewhat easy choice. You believe it was only somewhat easy as it would mean you would be adopting two children instead of one. 

Dave and Dirk Strider were brothers whose parents died in a car accident. With no known relatives, the boys were thrust into the foster system. As they grew older, it was believed by many of the social workers that neither boy would be adopted considering their disabilities. You were told that they were both in the car accident that killed their parents, of which had made Dirk blind and Dave unable to speak.

Finally the day has come. 

Your name is John Egbert, and today is the day you are going to pick up your adopted children.


	2. Today is the day they found a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something something fluff idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how children work even tho i was one myself

Your social worker quickly greets you with a quick "Hello!" and ushers you into the foster home your adopted children have been staying in. You are welcomed into the house by the foster family and shown into the all too familiar playroom/den where a few kids are already playing. While one of the foster parents goes to collect the kids, you are encouraged to sit and wait on a couch.

Not too much later the Striders walk into the room at a brisk pace and the younger of which begins to beam at your sight. You get up from the couch only to kneel with open arms ready for a hug from the boys you had began to know over the past few months. Dave's lilac-cream tortie tail begins twitching in glee while his ears stand to attention.

"Heeeyy! I missed you guys!" You exclaim. Dirk begins to smile at your familiar voice and both kids enter your embrace.

"Do you two have all your things?" The Social worker asks.

Dirk answers for both of them with a quiet "Yes."

The foster parent that had disappeared earlier to summon your kids hands you two suitcases and a single backpack.

You sling the backpack over your shoulders and pick up the other luggage and begin for the door. "Come on, let's go home."

Dave takes his brothers hand and leads him while following behind you himself.

 

* * *

 

The older of the two has become accustomed to using a cane to feel his way around when not being guided by Dave. Likewise, they are normally very quiet and have their own way of communicating despite not being able to sign or otherwise communicate unless through someone or something else. Before you are able to tell Dirk there is a step down, Dave has already somehow signaled to him about the step by the slower approach and a slight change in his position from his brothers side to his front. Dirk feels with his feet to where the edge of the step is and hesitantly steps down with his first foot, the second is faster to follow. By going slowly down the small set of stairs, Dirk is able to clear them without being communicated to otherwise. This bond shown between the boys brings a small smile to your face.

Dirk is the older of the brothers by about a year and a half, making him a little bit taller than Dave while they have almost identical builds. Because of this, you needed to acquire a booster seat for Dave. You are sure it won't be long before he outgrows it anyway. When you three get to the car and put the kids little belongings in the trunk, you help Dirk get into his side of the rear passenger seat opposite the drivers side. As the seat belt fastens you safely close the door and walk to the other side as Dave follows. The boy easily climbs in and you help him buckle up, with that simple task over, you are off.

During the ride, you often heard a rhythmic tapping and an occasional humming but cant tell who is doing what or even if they are coming from different people. While being as young as they are you sure do think they act rather mature for their age. Then again, that might just be because of the accident.

You bring your car to a gentle stop in the driveway. "We're here!"

You can see in the rear-view mirror that Dave begins to drink in his view of your simple home in the suburb. You then help them out starting with Dave so that he can help his brother while you gather their luggage then lock the car. When you reach the front door you fumble with your keys a little before picking out the right one and shoving it into the lock. Opening the door you grab the bags you set on the porch and look back to see how your kids were doing. Again, you witness their teamwork as Dave now helps his brother up the stairs.

All of you walk into the house and you set the kids items on the floor again, closing and locking the door behind you. "You each will have a room of your own." You briefly wonder how grateful they would be for such a thing after having to share a room with all the other foster kids. "Go ahead and decorate it however you like but please try to keep it clean." You may have forgotten that one of the boys is actually blind for a moment.

Dave's eyes dart around in amazement at your belongings in the living room before wandering to the kitchen and pawing open the fridge. A quiet growl comes from his stomach as he closes the door. 

"Take your things to your rooms and I'll start on some food." You giggle under your breath. You might as well, it was almost lunch time anyway.

Dave rushes back over to Dirk who was forgotten by the door. "Can we have ramen?"

You are almost startled. "Wouldn't you want something... more filling?"

"Ramen is filling..."

Dave's ears go back as he shakes his head. He clearly doesn't want ramen.

"Is there anything else you might want to eat?"

A pause.

"Pizza."

An audible smack is heard as Dave plants his face in his hands.

"Uh, just... Just go get settled in and I'll make us something, ok?"

"Fine."

Dave takes his brothers hand and they both drag a bag into a room. The younger is obviously going to take the room that looks better or bigger due to actually being able to tell the difference. After leaving what must be his own bag in the room he's chosen, he goes to help his brother unpack.

You give a small sigh and wonder what in the world you are going to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck do normal people have in their kitchen anyway???


	3. Today is the day for movies

The Strider boys have been with you for 5 days now. You guessed they had reserved themselves all the times you had visited them before now, and even on their first day here. Now however, they seem to have gotten used to their new home.

You finally managed to calm them down and find time to take a nap, soon your vacation would be up and you would have to go back to work.

A muffled crash is heard outside your room.

You briefly wonder what it is now before getting up to make sure they're okay. Opening the door and walking down the hallway to the kitchen, you see Dave nonchalantly sitting on the bar counter separating the kitchen from the living room. He pushes up his sunglasses he oh-so-ironically wears indoors while keeping the most perfect poker face you have ever seen on a child. 

The sound you heard must have been the cupboard's entire contents of tupperware falling onto the floor. Wait, all that was in the upper cupboards...

"Where is Dirk?" Your question is directed at Dave but he stares in a different direction completely ignoring you.

You sigh and begin to walk off until you hear a quiet thud from the cupboards. Your ears go back and a growl escapes you. You open the one that you know the tupperware was in and are greeted with Dirk sitting with his knees to his chest, the second shelf lifted to align with his back as it has only been kept up by pegs on the side.

His cream tabby ears flatten and tail twitches expectantly, his pointed sunglasses slipping down his nose.

"How in the world did you even get in there?" You take your glasses off and rub the sleep from your face. "You know what, never mind." You wave the issue away. "Just... Let's get you out of there."

"Am I in trouble?"

You're taken aback from these words. "Why would you be in trouble?"

"I..." His head goes down, forehead meeting his knees.

"... No, you're not in trouble." You reach up and take his hands to help him leave the small space.

Slowly, Dirk scoots to sit on the edge with his legs hanging out. You pick him up and set him on the floor then pat his back. Glancing over, you see that Dave has not looked towards you two since you opened the cupboard.

You sigh. "Dave, pick these up." In your mind, it was only fair considering Dirk is blind and the younger was ignoring what was going on.

The boy whips his head towards you suddenly and a somewhat disgusted snarl forms on his face.

"Don't give me that look young man, pick these up and put them back in the cupboard!" Your hands rest on your hips.

He gives a soundless huff and jumps down from the counter to begin picking up the plastic containers.

You turn back to Dirk who, with flattened ears still, has not left your side. Taking his hand you lead him to the couch and turn on the tv.

With that done, the door bell rings. You don't even have to guess who it is and quickly bound to open it.

"Jake!"

"John!"

You are engulfed in your cousin's hug.

"Why don't you introduce me to the kiddies?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on in." He had already let himself in and started walking past you even before you said anything. "Dave, Dirk, this is Jake. He's my cousin, and I guess he would also be your cousin now too?" You think that's how it works now anyway.

Dave peaks his head over the counter before returning to the task you gave him.

"Wow, what a warm welcome that was."

"Sorry. I guess they aren't that intrigued with new people."

"Nah, that's okay." Jake then spots the eldest Strider on the couch and struts over to sit next to him. "Which of the younguns may you be, lil' fella?"

Startled by the sudden intrusion of his bubble, Dirk's ears swivel to give Jake his full attention. "Uh, Dirk..."

"The elder then, eh?"

A pesterchum conversation from early in the day comes back to you. "Oh! Jake, I almost forgot why I asked you to come!"

"Right, right! You got any good flicks we could entertain ourselves with while you snooze?"

"Pfft, Jake, seriously? Look at that glorious arrangement of movies!" You motion to a bookshelf completely filled with movies and a few video games for your Xbox and Game Cube.

"Always forget you love films just as much as I. If it weren't for that detail, I don't believe we would be related." He stands up and walks over to examine your selection. Most of the movies you've already watched with the boys. Dave had taken a liking to the video games, however, and would often leave for his bedroom when he found himself being bored of a flick. "I guess it will be Avatar for me, any objections Dirk?"

"No." Wasn't like he could even see the visuals.

"What about Dave?" You hear the cupboard slam shut and turn around, he must be done with his task.

Dave doesn't say a thing as he walks over to sit on the opposite side of the couch from Dirk. Did something happen between them? An argument maybe? You wonder if that is even possible for them with the whole 'no true communication' thing.

"I guess that's a no then?" Your cousin pops the disk into the dvd player and sits between the two Striders, changing the channel on the tv with the remote so the appliance would show the received input. 

 "Alright, you guys have fun, I guess. I'm off to try and sleep some more." As if on cue, you yawn on your way back to your warm bed.


End file.
